


I Love You More Than Wine

by Pilandok



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Balcony Sex, F/F, Idiots in Love, Romance, Smut, mentions of knees, plot-ish, red blazer, wine wasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilandok/pseuds/Pilandok
Summary: “That meant they’d end up having sex more often than not and god, was the sex good enough that Jen has almost got Judy convinced that they don’t really need to talk about it.“Or, Jen and Judy have sex on the balcony because Jen has a nice balcony.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	I Love You More Than Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Don't say I never did nothing for ya'll. Yes, I mixed this with another hc (two birds, you know.)
> 
> Cash me outside (twit: @aprilopenmybill)

“Shit, Jen. Why do we never hang out here?” Judy asks, setting the wine glasses down on the small table between the two loungers. She chooses one to sit on, giving the soft cushions a hum of approval while Jen uncorks the bottle.

“You never asked,” Jen shrugs, pouring the wine into the glasses. “And I don’t really like it here that much.”

“Oh come on. I think yours is better than Steve’s,” Judy says, stretching herself out comfortably on the seat.

“Well, with a huge house like that, I bet you didn’t have to worry about the neighbors hearing you,” Jen comments, rolling her eyes before taking a substantial sip of her wine.

“Worry about them hearing what?”

Jen looks at her pointedly. When the meaning sinks in, Judy chokes a little on her drink.

“Oh!” Judy splutters, “No, I actually just meant _hanging out_ hanging out. And like, Steve and I never...”

“Never?”

“Not on the balcony, definitely.”

Then Jen has that look in her eyes that someone who has only drank half a glass of wine shouldn’t have. She amends that quickly enough and downs the rest of her drink in one go.

These days, Judy can pretty much figure out that they’re going to have sex before they do, can feel it in the air when she goes home and Jen is acting different. If her gaze is more purposefully trained at Judy, if her hands linger at a sliver of bare skin, tracing. If her voice was slightly lower, with a hint of sultry. It would drive Judy a little crazy, especially throughout a night of pleasantries, the stretch of time between dinner and the bed being particularly torturous. Then Jen would ask for her or she would come to Judy and they would have each other for the night, usually in compromising positions.

It doesn’t really come as a surprise anymore, not in the way that it did the first time it happened on Jen’s bed: Judy had made a joke about sex— really, a joke about being in love with Jen delivered in such a crude manner that Jen had to crash their lips together, pulling Judy into a surprising kiss. When they separated, there was only a moment of hesitation before they reached for each other again. Jen had tugged Judy roughly by the arm so she could straddle Jen and squeezed her ass that Judy really had no choice but to grind against her thigh. Jen fucked her rough that night, made her come so hard that it felt like Judy had given a part of herself up. But then, before Judy had completely collapsed from the exhaustion, Jen gave her the most tender kiss on the lips that made it feel that that was okay.

Of course, they didn’t talk about it. At least not in the way that Judy wanted to, in the way that she thinks would be healthy for them— something along the lines of ‘honoring their feelings.’ They don’t do anything beyond acknowledging that it’s happening when it does happen. And it kept happening because Jen wanted it to, because Jen would text her sometimes: _The boys are with lorna, cook whatever you like. I’ll bring home carrot cake and wine. x_

That meant they’d end up having sex more often than not and _god_ , was the sex good enough that Jen has almost got Judy convinced that they don’t really _need_ to talk about it.

“Ted and I fucked here a few times,” Jen remarks casually.

Judy seems to be having difficulty keeping the wine in her mouth and she spits some out in surprise. Yep, they were definitely doing it tonight.

“Oh shit,” Judy says, looking down at her dress where some of the wine spilled on the front. She examines the stain, not the most obvious against the sea of floral patterns and rubs at the fabric fruitlessly. She doesn’t notice that Jen has moved to her lounger and found a seat by her legs.

“Judy,” she says, in that low voice, delicately wrapping her fingers around Judy’s wrist. Judy looks up and feels like she’s watching in slow motion when Jen tilts her arm back until the wine glass in Judy’s hand tips over, pouring the rest of its contents onto Judy’s neck and chest, soaking a little through her dress.

“I— I like this dress,” Judy whispers, not really understanding what’s happening, her mind focusing on the slight burn the alcohol was bringing to her skin. Jen looks at her for a moment before chasing after the spilled wine with her mouth.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Jen says, kissing her on the neck, tracing her tongue on the paths of the droplets sliding down to Judy’s collarbone. When Jen makes a move to push Judy onto the lounger, Judy stops her with a firm hand on the lapel of her blazer.

“I like this one, don’t stain it,” Judy says.

“I’ll just buy a new one,” Jen dismisses, trying to move into Judy again. Judy keeps a firm grip on the fabric, not letting her approach. “It’s fine, Jude, it’s _red_.”

“Exactly. I _like_ this one,” Judy insists. Jen pulls back in a huff and Judy takes the opportunity to set her glass down. She watches as Jen slides the blazer off her shoulders which is a sight Judy finds much delight in and she whistles wolfishly at Jen.

“Shut up,” Jen answers, tossing the blazer to the other seat.

“Take your blouse off, too,” Judy demands cheekily.

“I’m sure you aren’t particularly attached to this one,” Jen counters. Judy laughs, enjoying the easy banter. Jen narrows her eyes at Judy until she gets an idea. In one swift motion, she reaches over to grab a hold of the wine bottle on the table and hovers it threateningly above Judy. “I think you need more wine.”

Before Judy can even protest, thinking _she wouldn’t_ , Jen tips the bottle over. The wine pours out in a steady stream, spilling onto Judy’s chest, splashing against her neck, soaking her dress. Judy sees the triumphant smile on Jen’s face so she makes a move to challenge her. She sits up swiftly and catches the last of the wine with her open mouth. Quickly filled to the brim, she lets the wine flow over her lips, the red liquid sliding down her chin.

“Shit,” Jen breathes as the bottle empties out. Judy swallows audibly before giving Jen an innocent smile. Jen surges forward, capturing Judy’s lips, pressing her against the lounger. She kisses her roughly, her hands climbing up to Judy’s chest after she carelessly let the wine bottle roll to the floor. Tracing her tongue along her neck, Jen works on the few buttons at the front of Judy’s dress. She pulls back and repeats, “ _Shit_.”

“You like what you see?” Judy teases but she’s sounding a little breathless, herself.

“I really fucking do,” Jen replies honestly as she stares at Judy splayed out before her: flushed and lightly panting with her dress soiled and open, leading Jen’s eyes to her white bra— now splotched with pale red stains from the wine.

Jen moves to straddle Judy, fixing their position before diving back in to attack her with kisses, licks, and bites on every surface of Judy’s skin that the wine met. Judy lets out small moans and hums of approval as Jen works on her. Jen doesn’t remove her bra, liking the visual of the stained garment too much, but she shoves it down and out of the way so she could trace her tongue around Judy’s right nipple. Her fingers work on the left one before giving it a pinch and a light pull. Judy moans particularly loud in response.

“Keep it down,” Jen scolds, but she doesn’t stop her fingers, “we’re outside, remember?”

Judy nods, biting her lip. But she swears that when Jen switches her mouth to the other nipple, she handles it even rougher.

“ _Jen_ ,” Judy moans and she feels a smirk against her skin. Jen bites down on the flesh above her nipple before sitting up.

“Take this off,” Jen demands, already pulling the dress up over Judy and she complies. Once removed, the dress is disposed of haphazardly on the floor.

Jen starts moving down, leaving kisses against Judy’s stomach, swirling her tongue on patches of skin that she knew were sensitive. Jen’s meandering leaves Judy very impatient and she starts pushing against Jen’s shoulders, begging her to move faster. Jen receives the message and pulls on the waistband of Judy’s panties, only slightly disappointed that the wine didn’t stain her underwear, too. Judy helps her get them off and Jen pushes Judy’s knees up, leaving a light kiss on the top of each one before working her way up Judy’s right thigh. Jen’s hand moves to the center first, meeting her pussy, lightly grazing two fingers on Judy’s folds.

“Jen,” Judy gasps, sounding a little surprised at herself, “ _I’m so wet_.”

“You are, baby,” Jen replies, mouth midway Judy’s thigh, pausing from sucking at the skin. Her fingers bring some of the moisture up to Judy’s clit and they begin to circle it. Judy grinds instinctively at the contact. Then, not innocently, Jen reminds her, “Judy, you want me to fuck you this much? We’re _outside_.”

Judy falters at the reminder but Jen’s skillful fingers are quick to unravel her.

“Jen, it feels so good,” Judy breathes, her hands climbing up to grip the top of the lounger, digging her nails at the corners of the cushion.

When Jen’s mouth reaches Judy’s wet cunt, her tongue replaces the two fingers on her clit. She traces the length of Judy’s folds before sliding the two fingers inside. Judy can’t stop the sharp sound that escapes her throat.

“Shh, honey,” Jen coos but she can hear the smugness underneath it. Still, Judy tries to tamp down on the volume, embarrassed at the sounds she’s making, especially since she can’t do anything about the slick noises Jen’s fingers were making as they fuck her.

Maybe it’s the cloudiness from the wine but Jen’s gentler pace is working for Judy exactly the way she wants it to. She feels like she’s being built up so precisely, Jen’s fingers caressing the right spot inside her and her tongue tracing her clit in exact patterns. She struggles to keep quiet, can’t help but voice out her pleasure into the cold air, and Jen routinely has to shush her— which she honestly thinks is half of Jen’s fun.

“I’m about to come,” Judy whispers, embarrassed at the immediacy.

“Think you can keep it down?” Jen teases when she surfaces from licking Judy and there’s a line of moisture running down her chin. _Fuck_.

“No— _ahh_ — promises,” Judy answers honestly.

Jen looks like she’s weighing her options for a moment, playing at the idea that she would even _consider_ not letting Judy reach her climax. Judy whines a little, pushing her hips off the cushion slightly.

“Just... try your best,” Jen says cheekily before diving back into Judy, suddenly moving at a much harsher pace.

Judy _does_ try her best but, “ _Fuck, Jen!_ ” she practically screams as she comes hard onto Jen’s hand and face.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Jen says, but she definitely sounds pleased. She feels Judy writhing under her and she waits for the spasms to recede before pulling her fingers out. Jen gives her clit one more sharp lick and Judy jerks against her, hands tangling in Jen’s hair in protest, pulling at her scalp. Jen feels herself being pulled up until Judy can attack her with a rough kiss, sharing her taste in their mouths along with a little hint of wine.

“I want to fuck you,” Judy says when they pull away. She makes a clumsy motion to sit up but Jen pushes her back down against the seat.

“No, stay there. I like seeing you like this.”

Judy looks a little dazed as Jen quickly removes her pants and underwear in one go. She repositions herself on top of Judy whose two fingers were already waiting for her. Jen reaches between her legs, grasping at Judy’s hand, unfolding another finger so three of them can enter her as she descends onto Judy.

“Jen, you look so fucking good,” Judy shudders, mesmerized as she watches Jen take control of her body, holding Judy’s wrist down firmly as she chased her own pleasure.

“You should see yourself, Jude,” Jen practically growls, her gaze tracing Judy’s body: from the glazed look in her eyes and her swollen lips down to her flushed chest and exposed breast and of course, her ruined bra. “You look fucking _obscene_.”

Judy whimpers and Jen presses herself harder onto Judy.

“You did this to me,” Judy says and she can feel Jen tightening around her.

“You like it,” Jen says through a strangled moan.

“I do,” Judy admits and it sounds more intimate than she thought it would, “you make me feel so good. You’re the only one who can make me feel this good.”

“Shit, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come, Judy.”

Judy curls her fingers once and Jen lets out a surprised yelp that transitions into the familiar moans of her orgasm. She bucks her hips a few times before delivering a loud exhale.

“Jesus, Jen. We’re _outside,_ ” Judy says, adopting Jen’s smugness.

Jen mumbles something that sounds like a ‘fuck you’ as she rolls off Judy, letting the fingers slide out of her. She settles on her side, squeezing against Judy on the limited space of the lounger. Judy lets herself be spooned, feeling Jen’s breath on her neck and her heartbeat against her back.

“I love you,” Jen says easily.

“Love you, too,” Judy replies automatically. Then, due to a surge of some sort of post-orgasmic adrenaline rush, she twists her body until she’s facing Jen and asks, “Are we dating?”

Jen looks confused at first, which was as much as Judy expected, then she frowns.

“Is... this not a date?” Jen asks carefully.

“Oh,” Judy replies, the wheels in her head beginning to turn, the nervous tension in her body dissipating as it’s replaced by a slow realization. “Were _all_ of these dates?”

Jen nods intently.

“Were they not?” Jen asks and Judy can hear the panic begin to ring in her voice.

“No! I mean— yes, they are! I want— I want them to be,” Judy stumbles over her words, still trying to piece everything together in her mind, but it’s starting to feel like the picture would be something she’ll like. “It’s just that we already did this all the time, you know, like the wine and the talking and the watching. Then the sex— But I wasn’t sure if you liked me like that.”

“Oh my god, Jude,” Jen asks, realizing that Judy is being very serious, “What about our visit to the art museum last week? We were _holding hands_.”

“I thought you were just leaning into the feeling of the moment.”

“I was! To you! Like, in a romantic way.”

“Oh _shit_ ,” Judy gasps then covers her face with both of her hands, “I’m an idiot.”

Jen sighs audibly before peeling Judy’s hands from her face and when Judy sees the way that Jen is looking at her, at how gently she’s grasping her hands, at how she’s tracing circles on her palms, and she wonders how the hell she could have missed it. She thinks about all those Xs in the texts and realize they do actually mean kisses and not some typo or an oddly uncharacteristic sign off. Shit, Jen’s like, _in love_ with her.

“You aren’t an idiot. I mean, sometimes— and I guess this doesn’t really help your case. But this is on me, too,” Jen says, giving Judy’s hands a firm squeeze, “We’re dating, Jude. _God_ , we’re so much more than that. After everything we’ve been through, baby? I don’t think ‘girlfriend’ is sufficient. Hell, I don’t even think _wife_ is—”

Judy presses her lips on to Jen’s, unable to wait any longer, too filled with a happiness that she can’t wait to confirm, to double it over. Jen responds with very enthusiastic lips and tongue.

Judy doesn’t realize she’s crying until they separate and Jen wipes at her tears tenderly.

“And here I thought we were four months into our relationship,” Jen laughs softly, shaking her head.

“Four months??” Judy asks, completely incredulous, “You mean I missed four whole monthsaries?”

“Monthsary? Seriously, Jude?” Jen grimaces. Judy looks at her pleadingly. “Fine, then I’d like to cash them in now. In the bedroom.”

Judy bites her lip, considering.

“How ‘bout in the shower?” Judy says, standing up to pull Jen to her feet. “So we don’t ruin your sheets.”

“Okay sure,” Jen answers, not hesitating to follow Judy back inside, “Let’s save that for our anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear some thoughts.
> 
> Anyway, back to my regularly scheduled programming. (Seriously, I was smack-dab in the middle of ch. 3 of the ghost au.)


End file.
